


Winners Never Quit

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Competition, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Neji is challenged by Rock Lee, he has no choice but to fight, after all, the head strong ninja has a good resolve. But when Lee inevitably loses, Neji finds a new challenge that he’s sure Rock Lee would agree to.





	Winners Never Quit

**Author's Note:**

> The naruto SD's sort of made it canon that Neji is packing didn't they?? Haha! I think the hardest thing about writing these two are their speech patterns. You learn from everything. I don't think it's necessary to reinstate, but Neji does have something of a crush on Lee!

 

“ _ Haah….haah _ .” Rock Lee panted heavily, as Neji gracefully pulled himself back into a fighting stance. 

The two have been going at it for more than 20 minutes now, and Rock Lee was starting to feel his body waver in the howling wind. He breathed in sharply, dug his heels into the ground, and sprinted from where he was. Neji watched the young man run in circles around him. Though, with the byakugan activated, it was useless.

“Is this all you’ve got, Lee?” Neji whipped his head around, tracing Lee’s footsteps.

“Not quite!” The ground’s dust settled, and with that, Rock Lee was nowhere to be found, well, to anyone with normal eyes.

But Neji had found him with no effort, seeing Lee racing from behind him as fast as lightning. Turning on his heels, Neji grabbed Lee’s wrist, twisted his own torso, and slammed him to the ground.

“ _ Ack! _ ” he exclaimed midair, and hitting the ground with a heavy  _ thud.  _ Lee coughed horsley, and struggled to bring himself up. His chakra points felt clogged, surely Neji had no problem pressing them shut.

Neji watched Lee attempt to drag himself up, and fall over his two feet, like a newborn horse. He scoffed.

“Lee,” he began. “This is pitiful, just give up.”

“No!” Lee shouted, falling over himself again. “I will win against you, Neji. You,  _agh_ , you underestimate me.”

He watched Lee’s brows furrow in frustration. Neji bent down, hit the back of Lee with his palm, causing another chakra point to shut, and watched Lee wilt over like a flower. 

“You, stop that!” The young man pushed himself to stand out of sheer resolve, and, in no time, Neji slapped him palm against Lee’s inner thigh, making him fall to his knees. Neji scoffed, amusingly. 

To him, it  _ was _ amusing. Of course, he knew Lee was putting in as much effort as he could possibly muster, and if Neji had not had the byakugan, he may have been able to open one of the 8 gates, or pull that lotus move he was so proud of, or just land a hit in general. 

He was strong enough to do it, but against Neji, it was useless. 

“It’s useless Lee.” 

“I know, but,” he bit his lip. “I will learn nothing if I do not try!”

“You’ve been in my team for years now, and you’re saying you don’t know how my taijutsu works? A pathetic excuse for your loss.”

“I have not lost yet!” he shouted, whipping his leg to Neji’s head, which, of course Neji dodged, and instead, bent inwards to Lee’s chest, pushing him down and falling with him, landing on top of him.

“You have  _ now _ .” Neji made eye contact, and pushed himself up. Patting the dirt off his legs and turning to walk away.  “If and when you’re ready to win, you know where to find me.”

He would have walked away, at least, if he did not hear the young man sniff and tear up, and when Rock Lee noticed Neji looking his way, he frantically wiped the tears away.

“What in heaven's name are you crying about? Are you really that angry you lost, Lee?”

“I….” He had begun to form a lie, then realized it would be dumb to try and come up for an excuse. “It’s just, Neji...I have fought alongside you for so long, and have seen your every move, so why is it that you know all of mine, and yet, I cannot predict any of yours?”

“Lee, you've got to train against the byaku-”

“You say that everytime! Everytime, and still, after every brawl, here I am, with myself in the dirt, and you, pristine as ever...” He paused to bite his lip, searched the ground for words, and looked at Neji with wide eyes. “It’s tiresome!”

Neji felt something with that. A little bit of annoyance, as he had been saying that for years. It _was_ pitiful, but to see his teammate this beat up over it, he had to admit, it hurt him a small bit; and yet still-

“Is that all you have to say, Lee?”

No response.

“Well then-”

“Wait!” Lee spat out at last. Neji turned once more, a little more agitated this time, just to find Lee’s face burn a bright red. “Wait a moment Neji. You are the smartest shinobi from our village, I can admit that, so may I ask, if I cannot beat you in a brawl, is there any way other than fighting that we may compete in?”

Neji paused for a moment. _ Oh God _ , he thought. It was almost funny how naive Lee was. 

“Well,” Neji smirked. “There is a way, oh but I don’t know if you’d do it. It would be to... _ physical _ .”

Lee shot up at that, as if he had already regained all his chakra.

“You mean, like another fight?”

**_Naive_ **

**** “Yes, Lee, like another fight.”

“I know I am physically stronger than you, Neji! Whatever it is, I am ready to do it, right now!” His eyes shined with something Gai sensei may have called, ‘youth’.

Something in Neji’s chest riled up at those big eyes of his, and an exhale filled with excitement left his lungs. His face, however, as cool as usual.

“Oh, but Lee, you have to promise, whatever this challenge is, you musn’t give up. It’s going to be, very...my, how do I put this frankly?” He rubbed his chin in an exaggerated way, puzzling his opponent. “It’s going to be very  _ hard.” _

An audible gulp was heard from Rock Lee from below him, as he was still kneeled down due to his chakra loss. He put his hands to his knees, and exhaled.

“Well, if it’s physical,” he gloated. “I think it would be impossible to lose to you!”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

“Well, in that case.” Neji dropped to Rock Lee’s level. “Take off your pants.”

Rock Lee’s brows furrowed once again in confusion, he shook his head, and looked again at Neji.

“I apologize, Neji. I did not hear you correctly. Can you repeat that?”

“Take. Off. Your. Pants.” Neji said, this time, eyes glued to Lee’s.

Rock Lee felt his face burn by the time Neji finished speaking. Still unsure as if he heard Neji properly. He looked up at the brown haired young man, and quickly felt his eyes fall to his pants, as he began to slowly, undo each button. He could feel Neji’s eyes watching his hands in a very intense way. His cheeks found an new color of red as his hands began to shake around the last button of his cargo pants. He looked up at Neji one more time, who was very focused on his lower half, backed himself away from him for a moment, and began to shimmy out of his pants, revealing his green briefs.

It was quiet for a moment, while Neji began to take in everything he was seeing, and Rock Lee tried to find every spot in his vision where Neji would not be in his view, as it was obvious he was staring directly at his crotch. 

Neji sighed, along with a throaty sound escaping him, scratched the back of his head, and said. “Well then,”. He stood above Lee, and began to undo his belt. He took in every reaction Lee had to seeing Neji do this in front of him. The young black haired man’s eyes darted back and forth, trying to avoid Neji, who was all to cool with removing his pants in front of a teammate, in a very “more than friendly” sort of way.

At last, with his pants undone, dropped to the ground and pooled at his feet, Neji kicked them away, and, once again, watched Rock Lee.

Minutes passed before Lee opened his mouth. He looked up at him.

“Well, okay Neji, what now?”

“Now?” Neji raised a brow.

“Yes, what is next?”

“Next,” Neji took hold of one of Rock Lee’s hands and sucked on each digit, sending an odd shiver down Lee’s spine, never taking his eyes off of him. “Next, you’re going to touch yourself.” 

Rock Lee’s face couldn’t have turned more red, even if he wanted it to.

“Neji! What kind of challenge is this?” Lee said frantically, pulling his fingers out of Neji’s mouth with an audible  _ pop _ .

“It’s a challenge to see-” Neji took back Lee’s hand and placed it on his own thigh. “Which one of us will come first.”

Before Lee could respond, Neji pushed him down and straddled his hips down in between Lee’s legs, and felt his cock rub up against Lee’s outer thighs. 

“Neji, wait a moment…” 

    “Lee, I thought you would do anything to beat me?”

“I would!”

“Is this to much for you then?”

Lee went quiet for a moment, thinking, and sighed, saying softly, “I will not lose to you again, Neji…”

“In that case-” Neji grinded his hips into Lee’s ass, which felt a lot more softer through his briefs than he had initially expected. A soft sound escaped Lee’s mouth, which he quickly blocked by covering his mouth with his own hands. 

Neji tore Lee’s hands away from his face, and breaking any expected sound with his mouth pressed roughly against Rock Lee’s, trying to pry his lips open with his tongue, which remained tightly shut. 

“Open your mouth, Lee.”

“I will not.”

_ He’s taking this a lot more seriously than I thought. _ Neji thought, which was true, for if Lee had given in to Neji’s kiss, he may have become aroused, and if that were the case, he may lose before his opponent.

Neji made an annoyed sound, and instead, used his tongue to trace a trail from Lee’s jawbone to his collarbone, suckling and biting all along the way, hearing nothing but muted sounds of pleasure trapped in Lee’s throat. 

_ It must feel good _ , he thought, and continued kissing and nipping Lee’s neck until Lee’s moaned out something incoherent. Taking this as an invitation, Neji quickly drove his face up to hover about Lee’s, and brought their mouths together. Their tongues clashed, as Neji began to pull at the jacket Lee was wearing, pulling it up and throwing it away from themselves, till there was nothing but that odd piece of green spandex shirt and briefs between them.

Sounds of pleasure from Lee began to find its way to the pit of Neji’s stomach, making him grind harder and more needy into Lee’s hips. He bit at Lee’s bottom lip, drawing blood, and lapped it up right away. 

“Did you like that?” Neji asked, still dry humping away at Lee’s hips, and began to take hold of Lee’s legs to get a better angle. “Do you want more, Rock Lee?”

Although he shook his head no, Lee’s hips bucked willingly onto Neji’s, and he felt his back arch up off of the dirt ground.

“ _ Neji, _ ” He groaned, and the way he said his name sounded so good to Neji’s ears, that he couldn't help but lift Rock Lee’s lower back and rut up against him like a dog in heat.

Rock Lee  groaned louder at the contact, slurring Neji’s name in the process, and feeling his opponents hands make their way up and under his spandex shirt. He could feel Neji’s hard cock through his briefs, going up and down his ass, and yet, Neji was as cool as a cucumber. 

Almost as though he could read Lee’s mind, Neji stopped. Confusing Rock Lee, and before he could even make sense of it, he felt Neji pull his briefs down and off his legs.

With his green shirt rolled halfway up his chest and his underwear off, he was fully exposed. He covered his face, and at realizing that doing this may have well been an act of defeat, pulled his hand off his face, and got ready to face whatever it was Neji planned to do to him.

It came as a surprise, the wet and hot feeling of Neji’s tongue on Lee’s cock, in fact, the entirety of Neji’s mouth was so warm and the hollowing of his cheeks made his mouth feel so tight that Lee had to hold himself back as hard as he could from releasing into Neji’s mouth. But it felt fruitless, Neji bobbing his head up and down his cock, his tongue focused on the head, over the slit, and then pushing his head to the base of Lee, nuzzling his nose in his pubic hair. 

Lee felt the gag from the back of Neji’s throat, and the tightness of it all. He felt himself rile up, and soon, began thrusting himself into Neji’s mouth, moaning and panting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Neji, it feels...ah _Neji_ , it feels _too_ _good_.”

However, try as he might, he couldn’t escape the lust and neediness that his body begged of him. Lee’s head swam with the feeling of release. To come. He wanted to come, he cried out. 

The wet sloppy sounds did even more damage, soon, Lee felt his hips stutter in rhythm, throwing his head back and arching his back.

_ Ah _ , he stopped 

“Wait, get off!” Lee forcefully slid himself out of Neji, receiving a puzzled look from his rival. “It was you, who told me that if I were to orgasm first, I would lose.” he panted, and chuckled to himself. “In the state I am now, you would surely win...well Neji _, I won’t let you_!” 

Despite the confidence in his words, the young man was breathing heavily, and his words were still slightly slurred. 

Neji relaxed his face, sighed to himself, making direct eye contact with Lee, who watched as the brown haired man ran his tongue over his own lips. He sat back on his knees, which spread wide to expose his erect cock in his own briefs.

“Well Lee, what are you going to do about it? One of us have to lose, surely, you don't want it to be you, right?”

Lee swallowed the accumulated saliva in his mouth, feeling the beads of sweat roll down his forehead. He smiled, determined.

“I will not lose to you, not again!” Lee proclaimed, and with that he pinned Neji down, who was slightly surprised by the attack.

_ What do I do now? _ Lee thought. He swallowed again, and bit his lip.

“Do you need help, Lee?”

“No...no...I can do this, it’s just like what you did to me, right? I suppose I should start with your underwear…”

Neji watched Lee’s clumsy hands fumble with his briefs, pulling them down quickly. Neji’s cock greeted him with a slap to his face. He grinned.

“Ah, you’re surprisingly big, Neji.” Lee whispered, almost to himself, as he held Neji’s length with both hands. He wasn't that big, 9 inches wasn't that big….right?

Lee had definitely never done this before, granted Neji didn't either, but he had practiced with the hope that once day, the cucumber he deepthroated would be Lee. So it had tickled, the way Lee’s wet tongue licked his cock head. He exhaled, and felt the precum bead at the top. This teasing, it wasn't enough.

“Lee, this is taking to long. Go deeper.”

Lee looked up, why was his enemy giving him hints to make him come? Well it didn’t matter, regardless,

“I cannot, you’re much too big.”

“Try, Lee.”

“I said I cannot!”

Another annoyed sigh escaped Neji’s mouth. “Well, if you cannot make me come that way, I suppose we will have to go...all the way then.” Neji’s face lit up with something evil about it. Lee shook the cold feeling off, and found himself with his back on the ground and his lower half resting on Neji’s knees, once again.

Neji’s face quickly went from something excited, to something upset.

“You’re soft again.”

“Well,” Lee began. “I had to think of something very disgusting in order for me to win this challenge.” He sounded prideful. “It was difficult, but it worked! Don’t you see Neji?” Lee smirked. “I’m going to win.”

Neji almost laughed aloud at how childish this whole thing was, well, another sucking off surely would take to long. He supposed it would be best to kill two birds with one stone. 

Reaching behind him, searching for a bit, he pulled out a sweet little pink bottle, labled “feel good jelly”. Lee squinted.

“What is that?”

“Lubricant.”

    "You just, carry that around with you?"

    Neji nodded.

Lee’s face went a deep red. “You don’t mean to…”

“Yes! Yes I do, isn't that obvious? Now hold still…’

Neji poured a good amount of the strawberry flavored lube in his palm, spreading it evenly about his fingers, his other hand lifting Lee’s ass up slightly.

The feeling of it all was cold and wet, making Lee shudder at the sensation. Neji teased at the young man’s entrance before shoving a finger past the ring of flesh that was so tight, he felt his index finger may be chopped off. Lee shouted.

“That hurts!”

“It’ll feel good in a minute, be patient.”

The jelly that was once cold, was now warm inside of his ass, Lee squirmed about, finally relaxing into Neji’s hand, who began to thrust his finger in and out. Lee gasped. 

It wasn't necessarily good, but it wasn't painful. Lee settled and Neji watched as his expression went through a variety of changes, until finally…

“Hngh,” Lee groaned as he raised his back from the ground.

“Does it feel good there, Lee?”

“I,” he exhaled heavily. “I won't tell you.”

Neji furrowed his brow, as he hit the same region as before, making Lee cry out in pleasure. “It most definitely feels good there, don't lie.”

If not for his words, Lee’s body definitely told the truth. His cock leaking against his own stomach.

Another finger was introduced, this time, not quite focusing on thrusting, but loosening Lee’s incredibly tight ass. It was amazing, surely he had never played with himself before. Neji attempted to scissor with his fingers until it felt comfortable enough to introduce a third. 

He couldn’t wait any longer, with his fingers sliding out of Lee’s hole, the man below him whimpered at the empty feeling, which only fueled Neji’s lust.

Neji positioned himself at Lee’s entrance. Not sure whether or not he had prepped Lee enough or not, well, it didn't matter at this point. Being this close to fucking Lee, he could come with just the thought of it.

“Alright Lee, are you ready?” he answered back in a slurred  _ Of Course. _

__ Neji spread Rock Lee’s ass, and inched himself into that tight, tight entrance. Not even halfway in, and he felt himself ready to release. Lee’s ass was like a godsend, he paused, and continued until finally, he was fully inside. Breathless, and with no warning at all, he began to move.

His thrusts began shakily, and the position he was in felt awkward, but from the sounds of Lee’s low groans, he must have been doing something right. He grinded deep into Lee, attempting to find his prostate. Deeper, deeper, he almost folded Lee in two to get a better angle. And it worked, soon Lee’s eyes were wet from the ecstacy.

“Don’t, _ah!_ **_Please_** do not stop Neji…!” Lee’s entire body rocked roughly, as Neji began to pick up the pace, their bodies in sync. It didn't have to be said, Neji couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to.

Lee felt his legs wrap around Neji’s back, and his arms around his neck, pulling the man above him for a deep kiss. Lee bit the bottom of Neji’s lip, lapping at the slight hint of blood, and forced his tongue onto the other. The stimulation was an aphrodisiac in and of itself.

Their tongues stopped for a minute, and Neji slid his cock out. Lee pulled his legs down on Neji’s back, asking a question that didn't need to be said.  _ Why did you stop? _

With lust eating at every cell in his body, Neji fell onto his back, pulling Lee with him and reinserted his hard cock into him, bringing his mouth against Lee to swallow all of his cries of pleasure.

He was thrusting harder now, faster too, and the place he hit he hit every single time.

Lee dug his fists into the ground as he tried to prevent the orgasm that was rapidly approaching. Neji felt it too, as his hips began to shutter and deviate from their rhythm, he pulled Rock Lee even closer than before sliding his hands all over his backside and up his sides, digging his fingers into Lee’s ribcage and groaning into his mouth.

“I need to come, Lee. Can I, inside you?” His request barely escaping his mouth fast enough. “Please?”

As if Lee was not about to do the same, he grinned cockily, nodding his head frantically. In fact, he made it a point to grind down onto Neji, who was groaning deeply, coming harder than he ever had before inside of Lee, his hands forcing Lee down as his hips drove up.

A moment of quiet had passed as Lee listened to Neji’s deep exhales and watched his lidded eyes. He grinned as he pulled Neji out of him, leaving a trail of cum between them.

“Did that feel good Neji?”

__ _ It felt very good indeed. _ Neji nodded.

“So you came then?”

He nodded again.

Lee could hardly contain his giddy childlike giggles which broke into laughter atop Neji’s stomach. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Neji, please do the honors for me by admitting your defeat, will you?”

Through lidded eyes, Neji watched a cocky Rock Lee look down on him.

“You want me to admit defeat?” he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Well, yes. You lost after all. I mean, look at you, you’re all soft! And look!” he turned around so Neji got a full view of his ass once more. “You came inside me! That’s a win. I win! I finally won against you! So,” he cleared his throat, “do me the honor, Neji, and admit your defeat.”

Neji sighed, annoyed once more and rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Okay Lee, I suppose I lost to you, if what we just did could be considered a loss in my case.”

Lee almost glowed with accomplishment, surely if he could, he would record this moment forever to show everyone that he had finally defeated the Konoha prodigy, Neji Hyuga, perhaps even show his kids one day. Lee smiled, peacefully as he began to collect and put on his clothes.

“Wait a moment,” Neji grabbed Lee’s wrist. “You didn’t come yourself yet, are you really okay with-”

“Oh, no.” Lee looked down at his soft penis, Neji doing the same.”It’s already gone down. See?”

“What? how did you manage to do that so quickly?”

“Just using the same technique as I mastered earlier Neji. Perhaps this training was useful in a way.” He said to himself as he stepped into his briefs. “I do feel quite refreshed knowing that I won against you.”

“I see.” Neji went to gather his own clothes. “Oh, and Lee.”

“Yes?”

“This is a sort of accomplishment you shouldn’t go mouthing off to other people about. You do know that, don't you?”

Lee raised one of his thick eyebrows, and laughed. “Oh Neji, you really shouldn't be so humble, a loss is a loss!” He pushed his arm through one of the jacket sleeves. “In fact, I think Ten Ten would be amused to know you lost this time around!” said wiping the dirt off of his pants. “I think I’ll tell her right now.” he dashed off away from the training area of the forest, leaving Neji dumbfounded.

“Lee, wait, don’t you  _ dare! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written nsfw in a while.....forgive me if the results arent as intended! Not required, but leave a comment if you would like!  
> (´・ω・`)


End file.
